Hester Prynn Chambers
Hester Prynn Chambers is a character from the Lost Boys series and the main focus of the story Death Becomes Her. Early Life The child of a rape victim, Hester ran away from her scornful mother and began a life on the streets when she was 12 years old. She makes her way to Santa Carla through hitch-hiking and has been there only 3 weeks when the Emersons move to town in 1987. Learning about Vampires Hester meets and becomes brief friends with the Frog brothers, the two offering her food and a place to sleep when the nights are cold on the boardwalk. She doesn't believe their many stories of vampires until she meets Marko who initially draws her out to be fed on but changes his mind after talking to her. It is still some time after this meeting that she realizes that he is a creature of the night like Alan and Edgar had said. Despite her friends' warnings, she decides to continue seeing Marko, eventually following him to the cave and realizing an entire clan of vampires are hold-up in the old hotel. Having fallen very seriously for Marko at this point, she asks to be made into a vampire. David agrees but Amelia does not on the grounds that Hester is only 14. As a compromise they decide to make her a half vampire until she is 16 so that she can reach physical maturity instead of being frozen in the body of a child. She and Marko continue their relationship throughout her fledgling period. Change to Vampire After the Frogs and Sam's attack on the cave which results in Amelia being staked through the shoulder, Amelia agrees to take Hester on her first kill stating that though she is young, the boys need all the help they can get against the vampire hunters. Initially Hester seems over whelmed by the change in her scences, but finally gets a grip and is able to lend a hand in rescuing the boys and casting the Emersons out of Santa Carla. After this she is seen to be a very well adjusted vampire and does not seem to mind that she will continue to look 14 for eternity. Later Life Hester takes to immortal life very well and enjoys her life amongst the clan. She remains Marko's mate and becomes close friends with Amelia and eventually Miriam and Bailee . She is a permanent fixture in the family until her death in the last battle. Death Hester is killed during the last battle with Veronica's clan. It is theorized by Miriam that after witnessing a mortal Marko get staked, Hester threw her body over his to protect it and was bludgened in the back of the head by one of Veronica's clan mates before he/she was disintigrated in the sunlight. She dies after Miriam finds her on the floor, hand clasped in Marko's. Relationships * Marko Mancini - Hester does not realize Marko is a vampire when he leads her out onto the beach to feed on her. However, he changes his mind after talking with her and realizing they have a lot in common for a human and a vampire. He continues to pay her visits much to his clan and the Frog brothers' dismay until they begin a relationship. He is never far from her side during her fledgling period and following and the two are seen to be very loving and devoted. Both die during the last battle with Hester taking a fatal blow to the head while defending his body. *Amelia Stone - Though Amelia is the only one to not like the idea of Hester becoming a vampire, the two grow very close and are considered best friends by the end of the series. Amelia trains Hester while she is still a half vampire and takes her to make her first kill. They share many inside jokes and Hester often goes to Amelia for advice as well as someone to back her up when she has disagreements with the boys. They both die during the last battle. *David Williams - David and Hester are seen to have a tense relationship. Though David agreed to her being changed, he did not like that Marko disobeyed him to see her and so after her change the two are often kept apart by Marko who does not trust David not to harm her. Still she views him as a leader and respects him greatly. *Paul McCarter - Paul acts as a big brother to Hester much like he does with Marko. They spend time together away from their mates and are shown to care for each other very deeply though in a non-romantic sense. Paul is greatly upset by her death. *Dwayne Wirth - Hester loves Dwayne like a brother and often teases him about his 'strong silent type act'. Before Miriam's arrival she would sometimes choose to ride on his bike and during flight usually flies not far from him. Like Paul and the others, he is deeply saddened by her death. *Bailee Wright - Bailee and Hester are close and bond throughout the years while helping to care for Miriam. Hester was one of the first of the clan to approach Bailee and tells Paul she would love to have another girl in the family. Bailee is distraught when she hears about Hester's death, having to be supported from falling by Paul. *Miriam Giacala - Miriam is only 3 years old when she joins the clan and for the first two years is generally looked after by Amelia until Bailee comes along with Hester acting as more of a playmate. Throughout her life, Hester acts as a friend and older sister to Miriam, guiding her through her teen years since she is closest to them. It is Miriam who finds Hester thrown over Marko's body and is the last person Hester sees before dying. *Max - After Bailee and Amelia, Hester has the least contact with Max of the girls in the clan. He introduces himself to her briefly before she is aware of vampires and they do not meet face to face again until she and Amelia step in to stop the Emersons from destroying them, He describes Hester as a bright and cunning young woman who he has no problem adding to his family as long as she follows the rules. She is unbothered by the idea of killing him and follows along with Miriam's plan accordingly. Personality Hester is spunky and energetic, never quiting even when things seem bleak. She does not let her past define who she is becoming and does not consider her life to be too bad even though she is living on the streets at the beginning of her story. She can be a tad naive, her young age becoming obvious when she unthinkingly decides to become a vampire to stay with Marko whom she has only known a few months. Despite questionable beginnings, she stays loyal to him and the rest of the clan until her death proving her mature and dependable nature despite being trapped in the body of a 14 year old. Special Powers As a vampire, Hester has the power of flight, perfect eyesite, sensitive hearing, and incredible speed. Paul describes her as one of the fastest vampires he's ever seen meaning she is even quicker than her brothers. She shares a mental bond with her leaders, David and Amelia, hearing when they call or are in need. She shares a bond with her other boys as well, physically feeling when they are harmed and suffering the pain herself.